SIMPLE
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Boyslove. Yaoi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan sederhana.


**SIMPLE**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma..! Dasiku dimana ?"

"Di lemari, Mingyu."

"Kaus kaki ?"

"Rak bagian bawah."

"Handphone ku hilang..!"

"Di atas meja nakas."

"Gomawo, eomma. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Yah ! Mingyu ! Makan dulu sarapanmu !" teriak Ibu Mingyu melihat anaknya sudah berlalu cepat ke depan pintu.

Mingyu sudah lulus high school dan sekarang sudah memegang utuh perusahaan hotel ayahnya yang ada di Jeju. Dan Wonwoo, kekasih Mingyu, lebih memilih untuk kuliah. Pemuda manis itu mengambil jurusan International Relationship's. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Wonwoo ingin menjadi seorang diplomat, tentu saja keinginan itu mendapat dukungan penuh dari keluarganya dan juga kekasihnya.

"Hei tampan ! Mau berangkat bersama ?"

Suara lembut itu tiba-tiba datang saat Mingyu berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang tampak mempesona pagi ini. Pemuda itu memakan sweater biru muda dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya dan celana jeans biru dan kacamata bulatnya berdiri di sebelah mobil silver miliknya. Senyuman Mingyu makin melebar saat melihat Wonwoo memakai sepatu pemberiannya. Sepatu itu terlihat cocok dipakai Wonwoo. Bergegas Mingyu menghampiri kekasihnya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Mingyu menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo hingga ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang begitu menenangkan.

"Hei juga cantik. Kukira hari ini tak ada kelas pagi. Bagaimana kau suka sepatunya ?" tanya Mingyu setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis, "Memang tak ada, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu berangkat ke kantor dan aku selalu suka barang apapun yang kau berikan padaku. Jja ! Kita sarapan dulu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku belum makan ?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"MWO ?! Kau belum makan ?! Aku mengajakmu sarapan karena aku belum sarapan tapi ternyata kau juga belum sarapan ? YAH ! Bagaimana jika aku tak datang kesini dan menjemputmu ? Kau tak akan sarapan hingga siang ?!" sewot Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang mendengarnya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wonwoo memang berubah menjadi cerewet akhir-akhir ini, lebih tepatnya semenjak Wonwoo lulus high school.

"Hehehe."

"Jangan tersenyum, padaku."

.

.

Setelah Mingyu sarapan berdua dengan Wonwoo yang di iringi suasana mencekam karena Mingyu membuat kesal Wonwoo, sekarang Mingyu berada di kantornya dan sedang sibuk memeriksa dokumen yang harus ditanda tanganinya. Mingyu mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek apakah Wonwoo mengirimnya pesan atau tidak. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Mingyu pikir Wonwoo pasti masih kesal dengannya. Nanti malam Mingyu mampir ke rumah Wonwoo saja kalau begitu.

"Sajangnim, meeting dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."

.

.

Wonwoo saat ini sedang berada di toko kue. Ia berencana ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Mingyu sekaligus permintaan maafnya karena memarahi Mingyu pagi tadi. Wonwoo berjala bolak-balik counter display di toko kue itu yang memperlihatkan beberapa kue yang terlihat menggoda. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berpikir akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memberikan Mingyu fruit cake.

"Aku ingin ini, tolong tuliskan ini di atas cokelat putih dan taruh di atasnya." Pesan Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada pelayan yang ada disana.

 _'_ _I Love You, My Honey.'_

Begitulah tulisan yang Wonwoo tulis tadi di kertas. Klise tapi Wonwoo yakin kalimat itu akan membuat senyuman di wajah Mingyu nanti malam.

.

.

Mingyu sudah berada di depan rumah Wonwoo. Ia tampak kesusahan membawa setumpuk mawar yang diikat dengan rapi. Jumlahnya lima puluh tangkai sama dengan jumlah bulan Mingyu menjalin hubungan dengan Wonwoo. Bunga mawar itu Mingyu berikan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada Wonwoo, semoga saja mawar yang diberikannya ini bisa memunculkan senyuman manis yang Mingyu inginkan dari Wonwoo.

"Masuk saja Mingyu. Aku di dapur." Teriak Wonwoo dari dalam rumahnya setelah mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Dengan kepayahan Mingyu membuka pintu rumah Wonwoo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur rumah Wonwoo yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Sementara Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya melihat seseorang membawa setumpuk bunga mawar. Apa ia salah mengira orang lain sebagai Mingyu ?

"Mingyu ?"

"Yes, honey." Ucap Mingyu seraya menaruh buket bunga raksasa itu di meja makan.

"Kue itu untukku ?" tanya Mingyu melihat kue yang tertata rapi di atas meja makan.

"Mawar itu untukku ?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum manis. Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu dan memeluk pemuda itu. Mingyu menyampirkan tangannya di pinggang Wonwo kemudian mengecup puncuk kepala Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Bisik Mingyu.

"Wanna cuddle with me ?" tawar Wonwoo yang tak mungkin Mingyu tolak.

.

.

Keduanya kini sedang duduk di sofa besar yang berada di balkon kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. Perlahan tangannya mengusap naik turun pinggang Wonwoo yang membuahkan hembusan nafas tertahan dari si pemilik pinggang itu.

"Wonwoo-yah, apa yang akan kau lakukan tahun depan ?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku mempercepat wisudaku karena aku mengambil semester pendek." Jawab Wonwoo sambil membenarkan posisi kepalanya ke dada Mingyu.

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu. Hei ! Mengapa ia sangat cepat ? Seperti ingin meledak saja." Ujar Wonwoo polos.

Mingyu terkekeh, kemudian mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan sayang, "Itu hanya terjadi saat aku berada di dekatmu. Dan kau harus tahu Wonwoo, detak itu hanya untukmu."

Wonwoo merasa pipinya merona, "Jangan menggombal. Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan tahun depan Mingyu ?"

"Aku ? Saat kau wisuda, maka saat itu aku melamarmu kemudian kita menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Simple isn't it ?" jawab Mingyu lugas.

"Kalau begitu aku harus lulus dengan cepat." Ujar Wonwoo.

They just want it simple. Mereka hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan sederhana. Mereka berdua hanya ingin hidup bersama, menikah lalu bahagia selamanya. Hanya itu yang mereka inginkan. Mungkin kedepannya banyak rintangan yang mendatangi kehidupan mereka, tapi mereka pastikan untuk selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. So simple isn't ?

.

.

 **It's my eleventh drabble ! YEAY ! Gimana guys ? Sweet ngga ? Meanie-nya cucokz ngga ? Ini aku buat abis liat MV Smile Flower yang demi apaaaaaaa ?! Disana ada adegan Mingyu nge-back hug si Wonu. Sumpahhhh itu moment meanie yang paling aku kangenin, karena mereka udah jarang keliatan back hug di depan kamera semenjak Seventeen TV. Ucul abis anjaaayyyy.**

 **Give me your comment about this fic, guys.**


End file.
